Mira of Many Faces 17
Mira had an uneventful childhood until her acting and acrobatic talents got her a position in a prestigious troupe. Her family were a little unsure about letting her leave, but her passion for the way of life helped persuade them - along with the difficulty they were having supporting her as well as their younger son. Living with the theatre, she first discovered her powers by mimicking the pose of a haughty noblewoman sitting in a box above perfectly, recreating effortlessly her utter, inbuilt dominance. Her time getting into trouble made her more withdrawn, but it seems on the surface that she's gotten over this. Several times now she's met someone who made her heart beat faster, and the experience left her only confused, while it opened up a new aspect of her being. Sadly, as is too common for an adventurer's life, none of those times ended well. In her pain and sorrow, she collapsed inwards. She took on a new role in reaction to this - an indolent cheerfulness born of escape. While she seemed far more open, she was just pushing all her pain away. It couldn't last. Engaged with an adventuring party, their foes mocking words drove straight to the fears she'd repressed, and she fled them. It was hours later that she realised she was the only hope they now had, and it was using her ability to act that she bluffed her way back in, and rescued them - not with the power of Mira, champion of the light, but with the power of Mira, actress. In this realisation, she was rewarded with the aspect of the radiant moon. Description In her own form, Mira has silver hair, and eyes of grey. Her outfit is a small silver top, and a knee-length skirt of blue and white. She wears a headband of noble azure, and matching pins keep the hair from her eyes. Mostly, the aspects she assumes merely shift her colours - the emperor turns her hair and clothes black and royal purple, and her eyes a piercing green, as well as making her top cover her stomach. The empress, meanwhile, gives her a 'pure' appearance, with white-blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a long dress of azure blue. The lovers, meanwhile, cast her outfit as a pale pink, her hair a bright red and eyes a chocolate brown. Her top is reduced to a tube top. As the devil, she possesses a low-cut green dress, matching her hair - in pigtails - and eyes. The moon, fittingly enough, returns her to her normal appearance, although it dyes her outfit silver to match her hair. Personality As herself, Mira is friendly, easily distracted, and fond of performing. While she had trouble keeping herself together, she has finally begun to respect her discrete identity. The Emperor is cool, intelligent, and a little cruel. The Empress, of course, is the reverse - warm, wise, and caring. The lover is free, affectionate and lovable. The Devil, most importantly, is happy, although she flees responsibility. The Moon, of course, reveals Mira's own foibles - a well focused sense of amused sarcasm. Perhaps such a disassociation with her own self would be natural for an actress blessed with such powers by the light, but few are close enough to her to realise how much she is lost in her roles. Statistics Mira of Many Faces CR17 Female human Empath 17 NG Medium humanoid Init +6; Senses Listen +5, Spot +5 Languages Common, Elven AC 22 (without Costume) / 32 (with Costume), touch 20, flat-footed 15 / 25 (+7 Dex, +0/+10 armor, +3 deflect, +2 natural) hp 148 (17 HD) Fort +12 (+17 with Empress, Emperor or Devil), Ref +15 (+20 with Lovers, Devil or Moon), Will +14 (+19 with Empress, Lovers or Moon) Speed 30 ft. Melee Crystal Shards +20/+15 (+24/+19/+14 with Lovers or Devil, +25/+20/+15 with Moon, +22/+17/+12 with Emperor) or +18/+18/+13 (+22/+22/+17/+12 with Lovers or Devil, +23/+23/+18/+13 with Moon, +27/+27/+22/+22/+17/+12 with Emperor) (1d6+12/17-20/x1d4) Ranged Crystal Shards +20/+15 (+24/+19/+14 with Lovers or Devil, +25/+20/+15 with Moon, +22/+17/+12 with Emperor) or +18/+18/+13 (+22/+22/+17/+12 with Lovers or Devil, +23/+23/+18/+13 with Moon, +27/+27/+22/+22/+17/+12 with Emperor) or +21/+21/+21/+16/+11 (only with Moon) or +25/+25/+20/+20+15/+10 (only with Emperor) (1d6+12/17-20/x1d4) or illuminations +15 (+19 with Lovers, Devil or Moon, +26 with Emperor) Base Atk +8 (+12 with Lovers, Devil or Moon, +17 with Emperor); Grp +10 (+14 with Lovers, Devil or Moon, +19 with Emperor) Atk Options merciful Special Actions manifest persona SQ Power of Friendship Combat Gear none Abilities Str 14, Dex 25, Con 18, Int 19, Wis 22, Cha 18 Feats Twinned Device, Two-Weapon Fighting, Point-Blank Shot, Jack of All Trades, Dodge, Time to Shine, Luminous Tinker (Mirage, Clinging, Consumption) Skills Balance +32, Bluff +27, Climb +4, Jump +4, Swim +4, Diplomacy +27, Disguise +27, Knowledge (local) +24, perform (act) +27, sense motive +27, tumble +32 Possessions Belt of Magnificence +6, Circlet of Persuation, Cloak of Resistance +3, Ring of Protection +3, Amulet of Natural Armor +2, Bag of Holding type 4 Radiant Armaments Crystal Shards Enchanced Resplendent +3 Distance keen maiming tricky device 1d6+3 cutting, crit. 17-20x1d4, light, range 20ft. Aura Nimble +4 aura costume AC +10, check penalty 0, max. Dex bonus none, arcane spell failure 0%, speed 30 ft., 0 lbs. +5 to Balance, Climb, Jump, Swim, Tumble (already factored in the statblock) Personae Empress +6 Heal, Handle Animal, Perform Healing pool 102 hp Illuminations Binding, Guardian Crystals, Gapseekers, Healing Spray Feats Sacred Healing, Divine Vigor, Divine Cleansing Emperor +6 Intimidate, Escape Artist, Survival +8 saves against mind-affecting, +17 against fear Illuminations Bone Deep, Dance of Blood, Bloody Dismissal, Radiant Suffering Feats Far Shot, Rapid Shot, Improved Two-weapons Fighting Lovers +5 Sense Motive, Appraise, Listen, Perform Lovers' Bond 6 links, eternal, status, scry Illuminations Shatterstorm, Vengeant Shards, Shimmering Shield, Crystal Guardians Feats Lucky Catch, Good Karma, Advantageous Avoidance The Devil +6 Bluff, Forgery, Disguise Aura of normalcy DC 24 to disbelief Illuminations Not My Problem, NOPE., Bye., Nice Try Feats Blindsight, Cheetah's Speed, Great and Small Moon +6 Bluff, Perform, Disguise, Forgery Fickle Truth 30 ft radius Illuminations Writhing Crystals, Crystalline Perfection, Moonfall, Glory of Battle Feats Far Shot, Rapid Shot, Weapon Focus (Device) Illuminations Binding Bolt 3, Echoes 2 Burdens Surge of Denunciations, 17 motes An eruption of tiny crystals digs into the foes, making them easier to affect. Ranged touch attack causes -4 penalty on saving throws and must make a reflex save (DC 25) or be entangled. Targets 3 creatures. These effects last for three rounds. Guardian Crystals Echoes Pulse 5 surge of courage, 17 motes A screen of shimmering crystals emerges, protecting you and those near you. Allies within 25ft, including yourself, get a +8 radiant bonus to AC for one round. Gapseeker Sundering 4 Sharpshooting Cascade 2 Blast of Flare, 17 motes A hail of crystals widens the gap in enemy armour, making it easier to harm them. Ranged Touch Attack with range 60ft targets two foes, at BAB equal to class level (17), leaves latent damage on those hit. They suffer -4 AC for one round. In addition, if they take damage in the next seventeen minutes, they take an extra 17d8 damage. Healing Spray Amplitude 4 Bolts 4 Surge of Resolve, 17 motes A handful of crystals streak out to your allies, detonating with a burst of healing energy. Four allies within 150ft are healed of 17d6hp, but cannot be healed again by your illuminations for one minute. Bone Deep Assault vile blast of power, 17 motes A burst of dark radiance surrounds the shards of glassy substance about your gauntlets, and your attack drives the shards deep into the foe, leaving horrific wounds. Attack deals +17d6 Vile damage. This may be one of the attacks in a charge or full attack. Dance of Blood Echoes 4 awakening surge of might, 17 motes Breathing deep of the bloodshed to come, you loosen your limbs, enhancing your skill and speed. You gain +12 Dexterity for six rounds. Bloody Dismissal Sundering 5 Assault Blast of Tremors, 12 motes You conjure a massive crystal, sending it into your foe’s chest, propelling them away - hopefully into something sharp. If they’re foolish enough to keep fighting, the oversized glass bullet leaves an easily targetable hole. Attack catapults foe 85ft. When they stop, they fall prone and suffer 1d6 damage for each 10ft travelled. If they stop before travelling 85ft, such as by hitting an object, they take 1d6 damage extra for each 5ft left of their flight. Foe also suffers a -5 penalty to AC for one round. Radiant Suffering Amplitude 2 Consumption Bolts 3 Surge of Awe, 17 motes A hail of dark crystals digs deep into the foes, weakening them massively and infecting them with a painful, wasting disease born of sickly light. Make a ranged touch attack with range 90ft against three foes. Each one who fails must make a will save or fall prone, and is exposed to infection from a variant of Radiant Wasting that deals 1d4 ability damage to Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Wisdom and Charisma.) Shatterstorm Horizon 2 explosion 8 blast of tremors, 17 motes You conjure an explosive force of radiant crystals, sending floes flying. Choose a point within 180ft. An explosion is created with radius 40ft. Foes within the radius must pass a reflex save (DC 25), or be propelled 85ft away. When they stop, they fall prone and suffer 1d6 damage for each 10ft travelled. If they stop before travelling 85ft, such as by hitting an object, they take 1d6 damage extra for each 5ft left of their flight. Vengeant Shards Echoes 5 bolt surge of justice (innocence), 17 motes A protective field of glittering crystal surrounds an ally. Those who strike her rapidly suffer. One ally within 30ft is marked. A foe who deals them damage suffers one damage for each three they deal. These effects last for six rounds. Shimmering Shield Ancients 2 Pilgrimage Borders 3 Barrier of Shelter, 12 motes A cloud of crystals form a protective shield across an area, making it difficult for foes to strike through. Create a 60ft long wall, 10ft high and one inch thick. May be used to create ceilings/floors. All segments must be within 40ft. Grants total cover, +8 AC, +4 to reflex saves. Lasts for three rounds. Crystal Guardians Amplitude 2 Echoes 2 Mirage 2 Bolts Surge of Diamonds, 17 motes A flurry of crystals engulf an ally, before revealing several copies of them, each glimmering with crystalline skin. One ally within 90ft gains DR 9/- for three rounds, as well as two clones that function as Mirror Images. Not My Problem Ancients 3 Pilgrimage 3 Returning 3 Dominions Barrier of Tempests, 17m A flurry of green crystals fills an area, and you can rapidly flee to it in a burst of energy. Choose up to three 5ft squares within 200ft. Allies within 45ft of one of these squares may spend a move action to teleport to it. Moving within these spaces costs quadruple, there is a -4 penalty on search and spot checks to find anything within, and any creature within the area must make a reflex save whenever they move more than half their speed to avoid falling prone in the final square of their movement. These effects last for four rounds. NOPE. Horizon 3 Swarm 3 Blast of Tremors, 17 motes A flurry of cystals drive into multiple foes, sending them flying away from you. Make a ranged touch attack against a foe within 180ft. If you hit, you may make an additional ranged touch attack against two foes within 90ft of the first target. For each hit, you may make another pair of ranged touch attacks against two new foes within 45ft of the previous target. For each of those that hits, you may make another pair of ranged touch attacks against two new foes within 20ft of the previous target. Each target hit is launched 85ft from the origin point. When they stop, they fall prone and suffer 1d6 damage for each 10ft travelled. If they stop before travelling 85ft, such as by hitting an object, they take 1d6 damage extra for each 5ft left of their flight.) Bye! Emptiness 2 Pulse 2 Surge of Denunciations, 17 motes A burst of radiant light and shards blinds, distracts, and confuses your foes, letting you make your escape. All foes within 10ft suffer -4 to saving throws, and must make a will save, or be blinded and deafened. All effects last for one round. Nice Try Amplitude 16 Bolts Surge of Mockery, 17 motes A thrum of power arcs to an arrogant foe, and they rapidly embarrass themself, tripping over their own weapon. One foe within (effectively limitless) 480ft suffers a -17 penalty to their next attack roll or skill check. They are entitled to a will save to negate this effect. Writhing Crystals Beam 9 Blast of Clinging, 17 motes A torrent of pale crystals dig into your foes, digging deeper as they continues to fight. You project a 135ft beam of energy, with 10ft of width, that deals 17d4 damage to those within. They are entitled to a reflex save for half damage, and must also make a fortitude save. If they fail, they take half the initial damage again each round for five rounds.) Crystalline Perfection Echoes 5 Awakening Surge of Battles, 17 motes A glimmer in your eyes is the only outward sign, but you begin to move with impossible speed, striking your foes down with perfect precision. (For the next six rounds, whenever you make a full attack, you may make two additional attacks at your full base attack bonus. Moonfall Tectics Eruption 10 Blast of Power, 17 motes Crystals begin to rain down in a large area around you, bombarding your foes. (Power, Eruptionx10, Tactics. All targets you designate within 50ft take 17d6 damage. They are entitled to a reflex save to halve this damage. Glory of Battle Ancients 2 Strongholds 6 Barrier of Carnage, 17 motes The ground in a large area begins to glow, as if consecrated, and you drink deep of battle. An area with radius 30ft is created, centred at any point within 20ft. Whenever a creature besides you in that area takes damage, you regain one hit point for each two they lost. This area persists for three rounds. Lacerate Beam 9 blast of power, 17 motes Summoning a cloud of crystals, you project a slashing, piercing beam of shards that damages all in its path. You project a 90ft beam of energy, with 5ft of width, that deals 12d6 damage to those within. They are entitled to a reflex save (DC21) for half damage. Freeing the Light Pulse 6 Surge of Resolve, 17 motes A great, brightly glowing crystal forms over your head, before shattering. The burst of light that emerges from it heals those nearby. Allies within 30ft are healed of 17d6 hp, but cannot be healed by your Illuminations again for one minute. Crystalline Echoes 5 Awakening Surge of Diamonds, 17 motes Your skin sparkles, until you can take a sword blow without pain. You gain DR 9/- for six rounds.) Gemstone Wall Radiance 3 Pilgrimage 2 Ramperts 3 Barrier of Barricades, 17 motes Great panels of bright, hard crystal erupt, blocking the path of your foes. Create three ten foot high and long walls, with one inch of thickness, and place them within 60ft. Moving through these barriers requires a full round action, or a strength check against DC 35. In addition, one side of the barrier emits bright light for 30ft, and shadowy light for 30ft beyond that. This barrier lasts for one round. Sample encounters -Asked to serve as diplomats for the king, he sends one of the kingdom's adventurers with you, a witty young woman of many masks. -Hired to defend a distinctly unsavoury character, a woman comes to his party - swearing, as all the guests do, that she means him no harm. Then she kills him. -While resting in a tavern, your party is approached by a worried young woman. She says her own party were captured by a powerful villain, and that she can't recapture them alone. She's willing to pay you, if you'll help her.